The aims of this proposal are to evaluate the local immune response against head and neck and lung tumors. This will be done by an assay of the antibody activity in external secretions and serum against autochthonous and allogeneic tumor cells. Two different specific assays, the isotopic antiglobulin technique and lymphocyte dependent antibody (Perlmann) test will be utilized. Tests to determine the immunologic status of patient will be performed; these are needed for meaningful evaluation of the antibody assay data. A unique opportunity is present in this system since the tumors to be studied develop and grow bathed in secretions that contain large quantities of immunoglobulin (s). The specific aims of the proposal are to: (1) Search for antitumor antibody in the external secretions (saliva and bronchial washings) using the isotopic antiglobulin technique. (IAT). (2) Determine the class (IgG, IgA, IgM, IgE) of antibody present in secretions and serum using IAT. (3) Fractionate IgA from IgG in the secretion by chromatographic techniques. Each fraction will be tested for antibody activity. (4) Analysis of secretions, fractionated secretions, and serum for the presence of lymphocyte dependent antibody using the Perlmann assay. (5) Correlation of each of the aforementioned aims with the clinical outcome for each patient. The relationship between changes in the secretory patterns and antibody levels and the appearance of metastases and survival will be noted. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mandel, M.A., and Asofsky, R.: The Elimination of Graft-versus-Host Cells from an Immune Population. A Potential Tool in Cancer Immunotherapy. J. Surg. Res. 16:546-551, 1974. Zuik, M,. and Mandel, M.A.: Methotrexate-Salicylate Interaction: A Clinical Study. Surg. Forum 26:567-569, 1975.